Fíli
Prince Fíli was the eldest son of Dís, the brother of Kíli and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. Biography Early Life Fíli was born TA 2859 to Dís and was born into the royal family of Durin's Folk. He and his younger brother, Kíli were raised by their mother and their uncle, Thorin in Ered Luin ("Blue Mountains") because their father died in battle The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' extended edition extras''. As Thorin had no children of his own, Fíli became heir to the throne of Erebor. His uncle would often tell them stories about their ancestral home and background The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Meeting Bilbo/An Unexpected Journey Fíli and his brother, Kíli are the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, both the brothers ask if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Fíli gives Bilbo his weapons. When the other dwarves come into the dining table, Fíli is seen walking on it. After Thorin enters, Fíli says that they may be few in numbers, but they're fighters to the last dwarf. Quest of Erebor Trouble with Trolls One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. In the troll-shaws, Fíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting teh sun to turn the trolls to stone, teh Dwarves are freed. Misty Mountains They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Fíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Fíli fights bravely and they leave unharmed. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Fíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it, but relieved to find him still alive. While Kíli says they almost gave up on him, Fíli asks how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. Final battle (Cliff) The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. Fíli throws with good aim, knocking a couple of orcs, and sharing his fire with Bilbo. After the tree tips, Fíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, he, Kíli and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety.At the Carrock, Fili helped his uncle up from sturggling to get up all on his own. Thorin shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo, giving him a hug. Filli can be seen s Personality Fíli was caring, friendly, loyal, rash, brotherly, brave, and heroic. and teasing. A prince in the royal line of Durin, Fíli was raised to be an heir to Thorin's title, as King under the Mountain. He was very close with his brother, Kíli, who was both a younger brother and his best friend. Being the older of the two, Fíli was a bit more responsible of the two and had to look out for one another. However, Fíli still retained a mischevious streak similarily to Kíli, as he teased Bilbo with Kíli about Orcs. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment Relationships Family *Dís - Mother *Kíli + - Younger Brother and Best Friend *Thrór + - Great-Grandfather *Thráin - Grandfather *Thorin Oakenshield + - Uncle Allies *Thorin and Company **Bilbo Baggins - Friend & Savior **Gandalf **Dori **Nori **Ori **Balin **Dwalin **Óin **Glóin **Bifur **Bofur **Bombur *Elves **Elrond - Host **Lindir **Legolas **Tauriel **Thranduil - Former Imprisoner and Temporary Enemy Enemies *Sauron *Orcs **Azog the Defiler - Killer **Bolg **Ragash **Yazneg **Fimbul **Narzug *Goblins **Great Goblin **Grinnah **Goblin scribe *Trolls **Bert **William **Tom *Smaug - Attempted Killer *Men of Lake-town **Master of Lake-town **Alfrid Lickspittle *Feren Behind the Scenes *In the book, Fili and his brother both have blond hair, but in the live film adaptation, Fili has blond hair while his brother has black hair. *In the Peter Jackson films, he was originally portrayed by Robert Kazinsky, but he dropped out of filming for personal reasons. *Fili's ''Lord of the Rings ''counterpart is Merry Brandybuck. Quotes References Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Heroes